1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for fastening a flexible printing plate, on the printing cylinder of a printing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 31 16 506 C2 discloses an apparatus for fastening a flexible printing plate, which has a clamping groove with two groove walls running out at an acute angle to the cylinder-jacket surface. Two clamping bodies provide the clamping and are divided in the longitudinal direction of the groove and clamp the plate leg between themselves and a groove wall. Admittedly, this mechanism of clamping the plates permits an automatic exchange of plates, however, because of the space needed for the clamping bodies, it requires a wide clamping channel which is equivalent to a loss in printing area.